


The end and the beginning

by foxski



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxski/pseuds/foxski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I was watching Captain America for the first time and I wondered how much better the end would be if I rewrote it so Steve met Tony first instead of Nick Fury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end and the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine at all. I made a photoset to go with this here: http://foxski.tumblr.com/post/14469450347/he-sprinted-from-the-building-ducking-and-evading

He sprinted from the building, ducking and evading men throwing themselves at him, chasing him. He barely got ten feet down the block of coffee shops, electronic stores and over-priced clothing, before he nearly ran into a black towncar.

He was prepared to jump it, but stopped in his tracks when he saw the man sitting the car, looking at him behind a pair of sunglasses. The window rolled down and he leaned out, taking off his glasses.

“Stark?” Steve panted.

The dark haired man with his strange facial hair pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, you’re probably thinking of my old man,” he replied. “I’m Howard’s son, Tony.”

Steve stood there, awkwardly. In his head he was trying to figure out if he should just make a run for it.

“I—I’m being chased,” he said finally.

Tony looked past Steve to the agents rapidly approaching.

“Get in,” he said, stepping out of the car and holding open the door.

Steve took one look at Tony’s impressive clothes and shiny shoes and then looked at the expensive car, driven by a wide man with a less than excited look on his face.

“How do I know I can trust you?” Steve asked. “Maybe I did know your father, but I don’t know you.”

“You don’t,” Tony replied simply. “So just get in. Or I mean you could join your lovely friends with the bad suits and guns. Happy and I will just go on our way—”

“No.”

Steve begrudgingly slipped into the soft interior of the car, followed closely by Tony, who told his driver to take them back to the hotel.

“What’s bugging you?” Tony said, nudging Steve in the ribs.

“This is all so strange. I was supposed to have a date,” Steve said, staring at the LCD monitors streaking by.

Tony let his eyes linger on Steve’s face, his chest and arms.

“Dates? I’ll get you a hundred dates. Don’t worry about dates,” Tony smiled.

 

Tony’s phone rang. He took a look at the number and smiled. The shower was running in the background.

“Hello, honey.”

“Where is he, Stark?”

“Well she’s washing her hair right now. She can’t go to prom with you tonight. I’m sorry, I know you were looking forward to it. Probably went and bought one of those corsage things—”

“Bring him back now. He needs to be debriefed.”

“He’s been asleep for 70 years, Fury. Let me have some fun with him. I’ll bring him back when I’m done.”

The shower shut off in the background.

“Tony, you bring—”

“Can’t talk! Got to go! Bye!” Tony exclaimed, snapping his phone shut.

Steve exited the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair sopping wet.

“I think this going to be the beginning of beautiful friendship,” Tony said with a bright smile.


End file.
